Shuttles, Trains & Indentured Men
by WillowMina
Summary: My take on what was said in Inara's shuttle on the way back to Serenity after the Train Job


_I remember the first time I put myself in jeopardy for the crew of **Serenity**, for Mal in particular. He and Zoe had carried out a train robbery, with a little help from Jayne on a wire and some close flying from Wash. But they'd been discovered and hadn't been able to get off the train. They'd ended up being held with all the other passengers off the train in Paradiso. But then the Shepherd had his good idea_

--------------------------------------------------

Mal stormed into the cockpit of my shuttle almost as soon as we took off from Paradiso.

"Well…. thank you very much… We need all the work we can get at the moment… but now there's no way I'm ever gonna be able to work in that town again… Why'd you have to say those things… huh, Inara… Or should I call you ma'am…?"

Before I could reply, Zoe's voice came from the back of the cockpit. "With all due respect, Sir. The Sheriff would've figured it were us who stole the goods before long. He weren't dumb. If Inara hadn't come in when she did we'd have probably been down in those mines by noon tomorrow." There was obvious amusement in her voice as she spoke to Mal, who I could imagine was getting more and more annoyed the more she said. "Thanks, Inara… somehow don't think my man would've flown off without us though."

"He was refusing to." I confirmed. "Jayne was all for making the rendezvous with Niska, But the doctor gave him something to sleep."

"Well… that's Jayne…" I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "But how come you ended up comin' to get us?"

"That was the Shepherds idea." I allow myself a small laugh. "Someone said that we wouldn't be able to just walk in and take you out of there, but he pointed out that someone respectable enough would be able to do just that."

"Fine… I get it." Mal's voice broke into the conversation again, from where he'd been standing, obviously seething away. "But why'd it have to be me. I mean… couldn't you say that Zoe was your ladies maid or somethin'… 'stead o' casting me as some sorta emasculated slave…"

Zoe's splutter of laughter rang through the cockpit. "Wouldn't have worked, Sir. No way anyone could mistake me for a ladies maid. I don't look feminine enough."

I smile, relieved that Zoe herself had realised why the story Mal had suggested wouldn't have worked. Although I've been with _Serenity_ for just about nine months, I'm still unsure as to how Zoe would react to accusations of being masculine.

"Zoe's right, I'm afraid, Mal." I agree. "But many travelling Companions have indentured men. After all, you can't expect us to do any heavy lifting that's needed ourselves."

"Oh… well… fine then… I'll go'n find some heavy lifting to do if that's okay with you ma'am." Mal stormed out of the cockpit, leaving myself and Zoe alone.

"He's angry, isn't he?" I ask, glancing up at Zoe.

"Sure he is. But he'll get over it." She seemed unconcerned by Mal's temper. "It's 'cause you slapped him. Think it hurt his pride a little, but he'll come round. You had to shut him up and it worked with the story. He'll probably grouse about it when we get back to the ship, but he'll realise it's better than been stuck down a mine, which is where we would've ended up."

"A mine?" I'm confused. Of course, punishments can never be uniform all around the system, but usually something such as a Train Robbery would merit a prison sentence.

"The boxes we took were medicine they need to live." She explained. "Don't think we'll be deliverin' it to Niska somehow."

"But he sounded dangerous. Is that wise."

"Nope, but the Captain don't like stealin' from them that ain't done nothin' wrong. He'll figure out how to..."

Zoe's words were interrupted by Wash's voice coming through the radio.

"Did you get them, Inara?" The anxiety in his voice was clearly audible.

"I did. Am I clear to dock?" I knew explanations would be given on _Serenity_, so I concentrate on docking the shuttle.

"Sure are, Port as usual. See you when you've docked."

_I'm not sure he ever forgave me for slapping him, or maybe it was the comment about his odour, I honestly can't say. All I know is that was the moment I became so close to **Serenity** and her crew that I could never truly leave._


End file.
